BROKEN & UNITED
by xX916-chanXx
Summary: He had treated her feelings like a joke—they all had. And so she disappeared. Only to return five years later...as the new, first generation boss of the Fortise Family. This was her chance; she would show them she was fine on her own. And when she failed miserably, who else was going to be there to pick her back up...besides the very same people who had first torn her down? [2786]
1. The loss - The gain

**A/N: Hi :) This is my first fanfic for this series, and honestly speaking I don't expect this to get a lot of reviews xD (Or any at all, really...)**

**But you know, I'm kind of set with posting this story anyway :)**

**Mm...Well, I don't really even know what the pairing is going to be xD I'm leaning towards 2786, but it could quite possibly become 5986, or 8086, or even 1886...or even no pairings at all. Depending on what people want.**

**But I'll be putting this in the TsuHaru category for now :O!**

**I'm just kind of obsessed with this anime right now, so this fanfic has helped me get some of my feelings out xDD **

**KAY, KAY, here we go~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot, and my OC's.  
**

**Hope you enjoy :)  
**

**P.s: THIS WILL BE A MULTI-CHAPT~  
**

* * *

Tsuna huffed in exasperation, casting an annoyed glance at the little akcanbo who was staring up at him smugly. Five hours. IT HAD BEEN FIVE HOURS SINCE HE STARTED THIS STUPID TEST AND THIS WAS THE SIXTH – _SIXTH!_ – time, he had failed.

How was he suppose to know any of this, anyway!?

_When in a life or death situation, who do you choose to save? Your lover, or your closest sub-coordinate?_

Basically the question was asking him to pick between Gokudera and Kyoko.

At first he picked Kyoko. He failed.

And so he picked Gokudera. He failed.

He even tried picking both! ...He failed.

The only other option he could think of was neither of them.

…Reborn hit him on the head with a newspaper.

On his fifth try he didn't even answer it.

And so, here he was _again_. Taking this _stupid_ test Reborn was forcing him to take. He was grumpy, and irritated, and for once – just, ONCE – wanted to rest, and relax like a NORMAL person.

"Reborn.." Tsuna started out, ready to call it quits and stop wasting his time on this stupid question. "I—"

"No talking!" Reborn deadpanned, getting ready to shove his tiny feet into the back of Tsuna's head.

The brunette quickly backed away, a hiss of annoyance and slight worry coming out of his mouth. "Re—Reborn!" Tsuna hissed again, his voice only slightly above a whisper, "Please, can I stop taking this stupid test?"

"Did I say yes the first seven times you asked?"

"No.."

"Then no."

_Stupid baby..._Tsuna sighed, scratching the back of his head impatiently. Who did he think he was! Ordering him around like that...But in the depths of his mind, Tsuna knew he couldn't live without Reborn, considering how use he's gotten to having the little baby in his life now. Racking his brain for answers, Tsuna banged his head against the table when he came up with nothing, fully regretting it the second after.

"Itee..." He hissed, covering his now slightly bruised forehead.

_Why? _Just, why him?

It was then, that his bedroom door suddenly swung open, revealing a smiling Yamamoto, and a smirking Gokudera. The two boys greeted him.

"Yo, Tsuna!" Yamamoto nodded at him calmly.

Gokudera glared at the baseball loving nut. "Che...idiot, have some respect for the boss and don't address him so casually!"

"Maa, maa, I'm sure he doesn't mind. Right, Tsuna?"

"Eh...no." Tsuna answered uncertainly, kind of relieved the two had come to save him from this horrid test.

Tsuna almost smiled when he saw Gokudera turn away in hidden indignation, "W-Well, if the boss is okay with it, s-so am...I.."

Gokudera and Yamaoto took a seat near Tsuna, wondering what the boy was up to.

Yamamoto stared at the blank piece of paper Tsuna had situated in front of him. "What's that?" He pointed at it.

"Uhm.." Tsuna had started to answer, wondering just what exactly he should tell them. Brown eyes darting all over the room in hopes of an answer, Tsuna stopped when he saw Reborn staring at him harshly.

Meaning he didn't want him to answer.

"N-Nothing, really..."

"Oh, I see. Can I see it?" Yamamoto's tone of voice was so innocent Tsuna didn't want to say no.

"Baka, can't you see this is a private matter for the boss? Don't ask such idiotic questions!"

Yamamoto merely laughed, shrugging his shoulders. "I guess you're right. You don't have to show me if you don't want to, Tsuna." He smiled, and the patch of guilt growing in Tsuna's stomach grew even more.

The brunette looked towards Reborn for an answer. The baby was simply standing there, tiny arms crossed with a look of seriousness on his face. Tsuna's eyebrow's darted together immediately. Was telling them really that bad? Reborn usually only had that look on his face if something was so terribly serious, it required absolute attention and observation.

"Ah, well...what are you guys doing here?" Tsuna asked.

"I apologize for intruding, Juudiame," Gokudera's face expression took a one eighty, and he, too, now had a solemn look on his face. "But it seems that the Aho-na...is missing."

Tsuna paused for a long time. What did he mean? "W-What?"

Yamamoto cut in, frowning. "Haru, she's missing."

"W-Wha—"

"When did she go missing?" Tsuna was in the middle of stuttering out a response, when Reborn hopped onto his desk table and confronted Gokudera and Yamamoto himself.

"We don't know," Gokudera murmured, eyebrow's furrowing together. "On the way here some people stopped us, they asked if we knew where she was. We said no, and they told me and Yamamoto that the stupid woman was missing. I don't think it's been more than a week though."

"Haru.." Tsuna uttered the girls name worriedly, quickly standing up and heading for the door. "We have to go fi—"

"Sit down." Reborn said, eyes suddenly turning cold.

"Reborn! You can't be _serious_, Haru could be in danger, or even worse injured, I'm not going to just leave her out ther—"

"You have no right to be saying that, considering you're the reason she left."

Tsuna stopped in his tracks then, brow eyes widening in surprise before shaking at the possibility of what Reborn saying, being true. He looked serious, he sounded serious, and it was obvious at a time like this there weren't room for jokes.

But how could he be the reason Haru was missing? He didn't do anything!

"I-I am not! How?" Tsuna glared, tired of just standing here and doing nothing.

"Do you know why we've been taking these test for five hours, Tsuna?"

"No, no I don't and I'm tired of wasting my time doing them!" The brunette snapped, raising both his arms for emphasis. This was so _stupid_.

"It's your fault you don't know the answers to simple questions."

Yamamoto and Gokudera watched the two argue quietly, neither of them having the will to interrupt. They weren't even sure what they were talking about.

"Simple? How is having to choose between my friends _lives_, simple? I'm not just going to let one of them die!"

"Of course you're not."

"So then what's the answer!?" He's had enough. Enough! This was so time wasteful and irritating! And here he finds out that one of his friends have gone missing, that they could be in danger, and Reborn is making him stand here, and waste more time on these stupid test!

"..That question shows that you are not fit to protect your friends." Tsuna was about to interrupt him, but Reborn quickly cut him off. "The answer...is that having to choose between two of your family member's lives will never happen, because as the boss, as their protector, you wont ever let your loved ones get into the situation of you being forced to leave someone behind."

Tsuna was quiet.

He didn't know how to respond to that. Because it was true. No matter how badly he didn't want to admit it, Tsuna knew that the minute he vowed to protect everyone, to protect his nakama – his family, that he had accepted the role of being the Tenth Generation boss, of the Vongola Family. That he had a responsibility to protect his friends, and to make sure they were safe. And getting any of them into a situation where he had to choose between one life or the other...

How could he ever say he wanted to protect them?

"...Okay. Okay, I understand." Tsuna sighed, his defensive tone falling. "But now that we're done with that, I have to go look for Haru—"

"No, you don't."

"Reborn!" Tsuna yelled the baby's name indignantly, exasperated beyond belief.

"Reborn-san," Gokudera finally cut in, not willing to watch his boss suffer any longer. "I think the Juudiame is right, though I'm not fond of that stupid woman, I don't want her dead or in danger. The longer it takes us to find her, the more vulnerable she's going to get."

Reborn turned to the silver haired boy, staring him down slightly. "None of us have the right to look for her."

"Yes, but _why_?" Tsuna almost demanded, his patience slowly disappearing. They weren't accomplishing anything by just standing around.

Right now, Haru could very well be being held captive, or tortured by some murderer. She could even quite possibly already be dead!

In the future...Her own parents left her because they were being targeted because she knew _him_. It was all his fault her family left her on her own..! ...Now that he had destroyed that horrid future...he had to make sure nothing happened to her – that nothing happened to _anyone_ – so that they could all actually experience a _good_ future, ten years from now...together.

And Reborn was jacking it all up!

"None of you are going to search for her..." Reborn's expression softened then, beady dark eyes narrowing. "...If anything that'll only make her feel worse."

"Huh? Why?" Yamamoto spoke up then, too, not understanding why they were all just sitting here when one of their friends could be in trouble.

"Do you all honestly not remember what happened the last time Haru was here?" Reborn looked at the three men before him, all three of him shaking their heads solemnly.

Well, at least they understood this situation was serious...

The small akcanbo sighed. "Last week. Haru came into this house for the first time after we got back from the future. She had something important to say...namely to Tsuna, but none of you listened. This includes Kyoko, Ryohei, Lambo, even Hibari, though I doubt him ignoring her is the reason she decided to run away."

"Run away?" Tsuna repeated. "You mean she wasn't stolen or anything?"

"That's great!" Yamamoto smiled.

"Che...stupid woman making Juudiame worry.."

"...None of you are getting the point!" The dangerous aura surrounding Reborn instantly made all of them shut up.

"Haru had came to thank all of you for helping her when we in the future. She had also come...to tell Tsuna, that she loved him."

"But she tells me she loves all the time." Tsuna rolled his eyes. "Me not listening to her say it once shouldn't be enough reason for her to run away."

Reborn glared. "Okay, dame-Tsuna, you tell me then, when was the last time Haru had said I love you, to you?"

"All the time!" Tsuna insisted. "She's Haru, she's always claiming she'll be my wife, and making me compliment her, and being a wierdo.."

"You're not answering my question. When has she said I love you?"

"W-Well..." Tsuna stammered, trying to think. There had to be a time! It just seemed normal that the girl who was always being his personal little number one fan, would have said I love you by now. "T-There had to be a time.."

"I see you've now realized what you've done." Reborn looked towards the other two sober looking teens. "You too, Gokudera, Yamamoto..."

He paused.

"You've all thrown her feelings away. You've all made her feel as if she wasn't worth your time – that she wasn't worth the effort of being listened to. Because no one would listen.

Because everyone had brushed her off like she was some useless little bug no one wanted.

**...If she can't expect her own ****family**** to want her, how can she expect anyone else?**

None of you were there for her when she needed you. And now you're paying the price."

The room was silent, then.

Gokudera grimaced visibly. This was all his fault. If he had just been more attentive, and more alert – he could have at least listened to her and could have prevented the painful, scared look on his beloved boss's face right now. It was all his fault.

...How could he have let this happen?

...How could he even call himself the boss's right hand man?

Yamamoto, too, was angry at himself. If anything, he was suppose to be that one friend you knew you could go to, that you knew you could trust to always be there when you needed him. To even _think_ that he had so carelessly pushed one of his friends away...

What kind of monster was he?

"Five years." Reborn's small voice echoed throughout the room once more. "She'll be back in five years. Until then, I want you all – that includes all of the other guardians – to work on your people skill's and think about what you've done." He scoffed. "Losing a family member over something as pointless this...You should all be ashamed."

The akcanbo started to walk towards the door, set on leaving these guys drowning in guilt. He stopped a step away from leaving.

"I know you're the most ashamed, Tsuna...because you know leaving someone behind is _nothing_ to be proud of."

There was a pause in the room. Then,

"Get out.." His murmur was weak – broken, as if all the pain just came hurdling towards him this moment.

"Juudiame.." Gokudera mumbled softly.

Yamamoto, too. "T-Tsuna—"

"GET OUT!" He was crying. Tears were rapidly falling down his cheeks, dripping down his chin and falling onto the floor silently. And taking one look at the boy's eyes – firey orange with a tint of red – all of them knew.

Tsuna had just willingly entered Hyper Deathperation Mode.

His feelings of fear, anger, and regret...they had pushed his dying will to the surface, and right now it was completely obvious his emotions weren't in control.

"...We should leave." Reborn said, finally taking his last step out the door. Gokudera and Yamamoto followed him, not wanting to cause Tsuna even more emotional distress.

And then Tsuna was left standing there, alone, the pain in this chest growing even stronger.

He had to look for her. He had to find her.

It didn't matter what the hell Reborn said! She was his friend! She was his family! And he had pushed her away like some insensitive fool!

"Haru..." Her name being said by his lips stung.

This wasn't right.

_...I have to find her._

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Five years later...**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

* * *

"Haru-sama!" The brunette halted her and her Rain Guardians training. "The limo has arrived to take you and the guardians back to Namimori."

She smiled. "Okay! Thank you for telling Haru, Gin. Haru and her guardians will now take their leave, wish us luck!"

The lowly servant boy smiled. "But of course! We hope you return to us soon." He bowed.

"Don't worry! If anything goes wrong when Haru is gone, you know to call her and she will be back here in a flash! Haru promises!"

"Hai, please have a safe trip, Haru-sama."

Haru smiled once again, walking up to the servant she knew as Gin. She had saw a lovely spirit in him. "Gin," he turned his head up slightly to look at her, "by Haru's words, she now promotes you to D-rank soldier. Haru thinks you will do a fine job as one of her protectors. And with a little training, will become strong enough to post as one of the six generals."

The boy took on a disbelieving tone. "H-Haru-sama, I-I couldn't possibly—"

"Why? Does Gin-kun not wish to become a soldier? Gin-kun may very well pick any other position..." Haru trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

The servant boy didn't know how to respond. Why was she suddenly promoting him? It – he didn't deserve it! Or...at least he didn't _think_ he did...

But it seemed as if the rumors were true. Miura Haru, the first generation boss of the Fortise Family...Was a kind, caring young woman. Not to mention very strong and reliable. People who were close to her have said she could be such an air head at times, but right now...right now she was basically handing his dream to him! Saying no to her would mean disrespect. And he most certainly wasn't going to disrespect the woman who was trying to help him reach his dream.

"Ah...no, I-I really, _really_ appreciate it, Haru-sama!" He bowed his head to her once again. "T-Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Haru smiled, the smile and slight blush on the boy's face making her feel warm inside. This was her favorite part of the job...making people feel as if they had done good. That they were needed, that she needed them.

That she saw potential in them, and wasn't going to leave them out.

"Sa, stand up straight and give Haru your right hand. Haru will give you her seal of approval before she leaves. Gin-kun is permitted to start training to be a solider anytime." She winked, reaching out her hand for him to place his wrist into.

"H-Haru-sama.." He was about to cry. He seriously was about to cry.

"Eh? Why is Gin-kun crying? Did Haru do something to upset him? H-Haru apologizes if she made you upset!"

She bowed to him. SHE BOWED TO HIM. OHMIGOSH! But suddenly he felt a deathly aura trying to kill him. Scared eyes glancing all around him, Gin stopped when his eyes fell on the Rain Guardian – He was glaring at him...

"Tatsuko, Haru can feel your killing presence. Tatsuko-kun is scaring Gin, stop it."

Immediately the gloomy aura went away, followed by the sound of embarrassed whistling. "Ahaha...ha...Gomen, Haru-chan."

Haru rolled her eyes, smiling a bit as she did so. "Tatsuko-kun is always getting angry when Haru acts un-boss-ly-like.."

The brunette finally raised her head, turning to the Rain Guardian and giving him a thumbs up.

"But he always keeps her in check, so Haru doesn't care if Tatsuko-kun is bossy!" Haru giggled, brown eyes lighting up happily when the Rain Guardian mumbled an offended, "I am not bossy.." crossing his arms like the childish teen he was.

"Anyway, Gin-kun! Haru doesn't want to keep the other guardians waiting too long, so what category would Gin-kun like to be placed in?"

The underling blushed, still not believing this was happening to him. "U-Um, i-if it's possible...Rain, would be n-nice.."

Gin trailed off, and immediately Tatsuko smirked, "Bold choice. I look forward to working with you." The Rain Guardian smiled warmly, and Gin couldn't help but think of how unique all of Haru-sama's guardians were.

"A-Arigatou!" He bowed once again.

"Mou, Gin-kun! Haru hasn't even put the seal thingy on yet!" Haru whined freely, sulking a little as she did so.

"O-Oh! Sorry! M-My deepest apologies, Haru-sama!" Gin flew up then, extending his right hand to her.

"Hai, hai. Haru accepts your apology." She smiled, and thevsmall servant boy blushed. She was so pretty, too...

Haru breathed deeply, before a tranquil blue light started to form in her right hand. Placing it over Gin's wrist, Haru murmured the words, "With this seal, I, Miura Haru, here by authorize Kameko Gin, the privilege of being able to participate on the Rain Guardian, Hamachi Tatsuko's, general team; starting out as a D-rank soldier. Anyone who objects to this can answer to me. _Ame no shiru!_"

The blue light disappearing from her hand, Haru slowly let a breath out and smiled at the awe-struck boy, staring down at his wrist which now had a light inscription kanji for Rain.

"Gin-kun now has Haru's seal of approval imprinted on him. Anytime Gin-kun wants to retire, or stop being a solider, he may tell Haru and she will remove the seal.

The seal Haru has given Gin-kun, is a power seal of approval, that will give Gin-kun some of Haru's power when he is in trouble or on the brink of death. And as long as Gin-kun is inside estate boarders, it is impossible for Gin-kun to die. As Haru had first promised you when she invited you to join her family, Haru will protect you with her life. And now that Gin-kun has the approval, Haru hopes you will do the same for her."

"H-Hai! T-Thank you again, so much Haru-sama! I promise I will do my best to protect you!"

Haru smiled, starting to walk away with Tatsuko right beside her. "Thank you for providing your protection, Gin-kun. Haru hopes to see your progress when she gets back."

"Hai!" Gin watched the two leave, a new found happiness in his heart. He glanced down, blue eyes reading the small kanji on his wrist once again.

Rain.

_Arigatou, Haru-sama...I promise to not waste your judgment on believing in me. _

—

While they were walking, Haru could faintly hear Tatsuko sigh. "You're too nice to people, you know that, Haru-chan?" He smiled warmly at her, shoving her slightly with one of his broad shoulders.

Haru simply smiled back, going on to complain to him about how his shoulders felt like cinder blocks, or how he shouldn't shove a lady, or how she was tired so he had to give her a piggy back ride, or...

Haru sighed mentally. It's been five years already, huh? ...She wasn't ready to go back yet. What if they didn't even remember her? I _had_ been five years...

**Why was she even going back?**

"Maa, Tatsuko-kun already knows about Haru's past...Haru just wishes for everyone in her family to feel special." Tatsuko watched his boss cringe slightly, while forcing a smile. "To make them feel needed...You guys make me feel needed...So as the boss, I really would like everyone else feel like that, too.."

"Haru.." She had stopped walking, forcing Tatsuko to stop and wait for her.

Baka...He was such an idiot! Bringing up such a sensitive subject...

Five years ago...Five years ago he had found Haru sleeping in a deserted ally way, dirty and slightly beaten up. They were but thirteen then. But when he saw her, his personality had then come into check, and he seeked her out, asking her what her name was, where she was from, what she was doing here...Then she had told him her story.

_No body needs Haru. It's just as Gokudera-san says, Tsuna-san had never loved Haru. Haru was so stupid for ever thinking that he did. Haru doesn't want to bother them anymore. Haru is a burden to everyone, even her parents. Haru doesn't know what to do..._

Back then he had no idea of who these 'Gokudera-san,' and 'Tsuna-san' were, but over the years he had found out that this 'Tsuna-san,' was really Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth generation boss of the Vongola Family. And this, 'Gokudera-san,' was the Vongola Families Guardian of the Storm ring.

At first Tatsuko had been surprised that this seemingly homeless girl knew such people. But when she had finished telling her story, the young man had suddenly felt a huge feeling of rage, and anger towards the people who had the heart to do this to a girl.

He had brought her back with him to his friends. There were seven of them now, and they were all run away's. He found it ironic, really, how so many people with the same past had all gathered.

But here they were now, and all they needed was each other. Finally gaining the courage to look her in the eye, Tatsuko smiled at the slightly younger girl. "Come on," he reached out his hand to her. "Let's go get the others."

Brown eyes suddenly filling with tears, Haru nodded quickly; repeatedly, willing herself not to cry in front of one of her strongest guardians. Finally she took his hand. "..Tatsuko?"

He glanced at her knowingly, gripping her hand tighter. "Yes?"

A stray tear fell down her cheek, and she finally closed the space between them, wrapping her arms around her Rain Guardian tightly; she embraced him in a hug. "Thank you..._t-thank you so much_..!"

Silently Tatsuko hugged her back, making a note to himself...that today, today he would finally be able to see the people who had done this to her. Who had made her half the woman she should be. That had broken her to the point...where she had stopped believing in herself.

He would make those people pay.

...And he would save this slightly younger girl he thought of as family.

—

Tsuna sighed, eyes tried and face solemn as the now eighteen year old boy prepared himself for yet another day of useless High School.

Over the years things had changed. Once Kyoko found out that Haru left, she had forced herself into solitude; not talking to anyone, or anything for three months.

Gokudera had resorted to inflicting pain on himself, still not forgiving his apparently, 'oblivious' actions of letting Haru leave in the first place. Of causing his boss to suffer in the place.

Yamamoto had forced himself to act happy. And no one noticed, for about a month. And then he broke. Said he couldn't stand himself, now that he had actually pushed someone he called his friend away. Didn't smile for about year – **because there was nothing to smile about**.

Lambo, who was now ten years old, had cried constantly, yelling for his "Haru-nee," who never came to visit him anymore. And once he learned the truth, he had called all of them stupid. No one disagreed.

Ryohei had actually served as support, telling himself that he couldn't brake – not when his sister was already broken. He held out for three years. Trying his best to be himself, yelling out the word, "EXTREME!" in his sentence at least once like how he always did. But after three years – after three years of seeing everyone so entire gloomy, so entirely different...Even he didn't have the courage to go on being himself.

Chrome didn't find out till a month after, none of them knowing her where abouts. She had started crying, at first, saying that Haru was one of her first friends. That she had tried so hard to be nice to her, only for Chome to ignore her in the end. She felt terrible. And half way into the year, Ken and Chikusa had come complaining to him, telling him that Chome wasn't eating. That she wasn't doing anything.

Hibari? ...Hibari didn't give a shit.

But with five of his six guardians broken, beaten up inside, and just down right _depressed_...Tsuna had told himself that he couldn't, he absolutely _refused_ to brake. He couldn't. Not when everyone else had already given up.

And over time, the once immature, spazzing little thirteen year old, had been forced to grow up. To face reality and the fact that he had basically thrown his family away. His eyes were now permanently a firey, solemn orange. And his flame of resolve...

Stronger than ever.

Tsuna remembered, when he told Hibari the bad news, and the prefect had simply shut the door in his face, telling him he didn't care, and to never ring his door bell ever again, or he would bite him to death.

It took five seconds for Tsuna to brake his door down.

The brunette remembered screaming, screaming at the man who supposedly didn't care. And the moment Tsuna trespassed into his house, Hibari had had his tonfas held up, pushing Tsuna against his wall with a scowl on his face.

He had said.

"_You expect me to care for that useless girl? __**She was worth nothing. **__Not to me, not to my ambitions, not to my life. At the most she was someone I had no objective to kill. So I suggest you get ready to die here, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Because I __**will**__ bite you to death._"

Tsuna remembered the look on Hibari's face, when he held the prefect 10,000 feet off the floor. Gripping him by his neck, the more than pissed off brunette had uttered these words.

"_She was part of my family, as are you. I don't care if she can't fight for shit – she cared about __**me**__. And she cared about you. As long as you're going to be living on this earth, you __**will**__ care about your family members. __**Because they are all you have.**_"

After that, what Hibari had said shocked him.

"_Kill me,_" he had choked out, still gasping for air at the mercy of Sawada Tsunayoshi. "_I rather __**die**__ than __**live**__ knowing I loss to a herbivore like you._"

Tsuna had almost let him fall, the idea of Hibari not treasuring his life angering him. Hibari...the ungrateful little ass.

"_You will continue to live on this earth,_" he had disappeared, leaving only an echo of his solemn voice. "_**For as long as I deem it necessary.**_"

Since then Tsuna knew Hibari had discovered a new found respect for him. He knew it, when, last year – all the Guardians (plus Kyoko) had all gone out to search for Haru...one last time.

The results were excruciating when they again, came up with nothing.

But the fact that Hibari actually showed up, had told Tuna that the loner prefect had at least thought about what he said. Getting ready to walk out the door, Tsuna paused to think for a moment.

_I have this feeling...just a feeling, that something's going to happen to day.._

—

There, Haru stood, looking down at what was now the Tenth Generation Vongola boss.

Her heart thumped.

_He hadn't changed at all. Not inside._

* * *

**Ahaha...End :))**

**Well, as I said before, I really don't expect this to get any reviews.**

**But if anyone out there has the heart to review for me then I will happily take it, whether you hate it, or like it, or found problems in my writing..Reviews let me know you're reading. And just knowing someones reading makes it worth while to update :)**

**Review please? ._.**

**xD**

**KK, MUCH LOVIES TO YOU ALL ANDDD...UHM, **

**~ Lauren :)**


	2. My family - The heart break

**A/N: ...**

**Oh my gosh you people are so nice! T-T**

**Thank you so much :( I'm going to be totally honest, I really _did not_ expect this to get any reviews! Much less THIRTEEN for the first chapter _alone_.**

**God, you people don't know how much that made my day. :'D**

**Thank you, once again, and I would like to reward you for giving me a few seconds of your time by giving you probably one of my fastest updates ever :)**

**LOL. Two days. I waited two days xDD**

**Anyway, just as a warning, most of this chapter is about developing Haru as she is now, and her relationships with her Guardians. I'm really sorry if you find that boring (I find it boring..) But I PROMISE after this chapter SHIT GETS REAL! D:**

**So, I hope you can hold out a little longer with all the OC attention, because I personally get very annoyed with OC's xD**

**Haha... -.-**

**Okay I'm going to stop talking now...**

**ANYWAY! Hope you enjoy, and thank you so much again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

"Kuroki! Kuroki you bastard open up!" Tatsuko banged on the Cloud Guardians door impatiently, throwing Haru a apologetic look for his crude language.

A sigh was heard from the other side, along with some shuffling. Though finally, the door opened – only a crack, revealing a cloudy silver eye and part of a cheek and mouth.

"The fuck do you want, weakling?"

Tatsuko merely cleared his throat, blue eyes motioning to the girl next to him.

Immediately, the man referred to as Kuroki straightened up, opening the door all the way and staring down at his boss apathetically. "And you want?"

Raising a fine eyebrow, Haru sighed, "Kuroki-kun is always a jerk."

"..Your point?"

She grumbled. "MOU! Kuroki-kun needs to learn how to respect Haru as his boss!"

He smirked down at her, leaning against the door way. "And if I don't?"

"A-..." The brunette hesitated, puffing out her cheeks stubbornly.

HE DID THIS ON PURPOSE!

Tatsuko sighed, deciding to sit against the wall and listen boredly. This happened at least twice a day.

"You can't kick me out of the family, I know you don't have enough guts to do that." Kuroki chuckled, leaning in closer to the brown eyed girl. "You're as sensitive as Tatsuko is dumb—"

Tatsuko rolled his eyes, giving the arrogant Cloud Guardian a death glare. At least _he_ wasn't a man whore...

"—So fighting me off is out of the question, too...Hah, please, tell me what you're going to do, _Haru-chan_.."

The girl in question sighed, gripping her hair violently while she slid to her knees. "Kuroki-kun always wins..." Haru pouted, before smiling sadly. "Haru would never kick Kuroki-kun out of her Family. Haru loves Kuroki-kun."

"E-EH—Wha – ...Agh, stupid! You don't reply like that to someone when they're making fun of you!" The blonde turned away quickly, a blush visible on his cheeks.

Why? Why couldn't she just respond like a normal person!

"Hehe, Haru made you blush!" Haru giggled, smiling at her Cloud Guardian.

Meanwhile Tatsuko smirked, hiding his laughter. "Love sick _fool_."

Kuroki glared at him. "Fuck you."

Kuroki...he was a bitch to anyone that wasn't Haru. And even to Haru, at the most he was a man whore...

Tatsuko smirked. When the two had first met, Kuroki had as plain as day called Haru a bitch, cussed him out for bringing back some random girl, and told him to get rid of her, or he would.

The Rain Guardian couldn't help but laugh at how different things were now.

If anything Kuroki was always looking out for Haru. He was a tsundere when it came to her, to put it simply. He was so used to dominating over people and crushing them, that when he met a girl, who actually seemed _okay_ with him winning everything, and on top of that complimenting him after his wins...

Maa, Tatsuko liked to think the blonde didn't know how to respond.

That meeting someone of Haru's caliber had shaped him out some what, so he wasn't as bitchy these days, but he was still a bitch.

"K-Kuroki-kun! L-Language in front of Haru, please!"

The teen smirked once again. "Hah, I forgot you had virgin ears." He chuckled, tilting his head slightly. "Don't like hearing fuck, or shit, or ass, motherfu—"

"**That's enough, Kuroki.**" An annoyed grunt suddenly came their way.

Tatsuko smirked. "_Oho_, you're in trouble now.."

Kuroki clicked his tongue, once again glaring at the blue eyed man. He turned his head to meet the human who dare interrupt him. "What do you want, Sataru? You're usually never around my halls.."

"Ah! Sataru-san! This is good because Haru has something to tell you!" Haru brightened upon the arrival of her Guardian of the Mist ring.

"Hn. Is it a important matter, Haru-sama?" Red eyes solemn, Sataru looked toward his boss questioningly, effortlessly pushing Kuroki's head out of the way.

Kuroki growled. "Oi, w—"

"Be quiet, annoying brat." Sataru sent a glare in Kuroki's direction, making the blond back off slightly.

Sataru, was the man who wore the pants in their family. Without questioning, the slightly older teen by one year was the strongest of all the guardians. Even Kuroki knew when to back off.

Along with being strong, Sataru was also smart and loyal, nothing pissing the man off more than betrayal or the unworth of his comrades. If someone had enough guts to deceive their fellow allies, then they had enough guts to die by his hands.

Though to downfall his loyal personality, Sataru possessed the nuisance of being too serious, quick to judge, and quick to apply his judgments to everything. There were a lot of times when the Guardian did not think things through, resulting in a fallout of goals.

He did not like very many people, and getting close to him, or even on his good side was anything but easy.

Nonetheless he was a good ally; Haru was glad to have him on her team.

"Ah, kind of." Haru answered uncertainly, glancing towards Tatsuko for help.

Smiling effortlessly, Tatsuko continued the girls explanation for her. "Maa, to put it shortly, me and Haru-sama will be taking a trip to Namimori. She will call you guys in one at a time as needed, because it seems we're going to have to be making a Family Alliance with the Vongola Family.

Haru-sama used to be part of the Vongola family, some what," Sataru and Kuroki stiffened slightly, taking notice in Haru's suddenly straining posture. Something had gone wrong.

"And her past with them isn't...all patched up yet." Tatsuko paused, blue eyes sneaking a glance at his boss, only to find her forcing a smile, once again. He clicked his tongue, letting a small, "Che," pass his usually calm lips.

"To avoid crowding and suspicions, Haru-chan has opted for us not to show up simultaneously. So I will be arriving there with her first, also because she likes me better than all of yo—"

Kuroki threw a can at him.

"Shut up." The blonde said simply.

"...You're mean." Tatsuko frowned, standing up and smashing the random can into Kuroki's forehead.

"The fu—GET OFF ME, DUMBASS!" Kuroki growled angrily, mentally face palming himself at the position him and the idiot were in.

Tatsuko stared down at the blonde boredly, chin resting in the palm of his hand. "S'your fault for throwing a can at me."

Kuroki panted slightly, groaning irritatedly at the Rain Guardian. "God, you've gotten fat.."

He was sitting on him! SITTING ON HIM! Kuroki huffed. This, was just embarrassing.

"Get off, fatass.."

"Nope." Tatsuko grinned, enjoying the embarrassment Kuroki was feeling for being sat on by a guy in front of...well, anyone at all, really..

"Now, I will continue. We will be attending a local High School there for a minimum of two weeks. Sataru, Haru-sama has arranged for you to still be attending; despite you already being eighteen.

We will go through the natural process, patch up some holes, and when our mission is over and complete we will all return to the estate and resume our regular job of protecting our family."

Finally lifting his butt off of Kuroki's stomach, Tatsuko stood, wiping off any traces of Kuroki left on him.

"Haru." Sataru stared harshly at the girl. He wasn't an idiot. He knew there was more to this trip than some stupid alliance.

Immediately, Tatsuko cut in. "She doesn't want to talk about it right now, Sataru." He glared, not caring if the Mist Guardian gave him an ass full for it later.

Haru frowned. No. No this was going all wrong! No one should be worrying about her...she shouldn't be making them worry about her! ..._Not now_. _Not when everything was just getting better._ "Ta—"

"Why is it that only _you_ know what's going on?"

All pairs of eyes looking towards the Cloud Guardian, Kuroki merely scoffed. "..Haru," the blonde murmured, a, for once, serious look on his face. "We're all your Guardian's, right? We're all family?" Silver eyes stared down at her, and Haru suddenly felt a prickling feeling in her chest.

...No. No, why was everything turning bad? Kuroki...he wasn't suppose to be serious...he wasn't suppose to have to ask her questions like that! Just because...just because Tatsuko was the only one who knew, didn't mean she didn't not trust them to know! ...She just didn't want anyone else to find out. She didn't want them all treating her different...

This always happened when she thought about _them_.

It wasn't fair.

Her second chance...

**She was losing her second chance!**

"N-No, Kuroki—"

"No, save it Haru. You know what maybe Tatsuko's right – he's the one who found you, right? Of course you'd like him better. The guy who picked you up off the streets? Why didn't I realize it befo—"

"Kuroki. Stop fucking PMSing like a bitch, and shut up." A feminine voice was heard then, and Haru turned to the voices direction.

"L-Leiko-chan.." Haru mumbled, staring at her Guardian of the Sun ring.

"Che.." Kuroki hissed. "The bitch is here.."

"The only one acting like a bitch here is you." Light brown locks swaying elegantly, Leiko stood in front of Kuroki, daring him to say another word. "Haru-sama isn't obligated to tell you _anything_. If she trusts Tatsuko more that's _none of our fucking business_. Face it, Kuroki – you're out of line and you know it. I'm surprised Tatsuko and Sataru even let you take that tone with Haru."

Bright pink eyes glancing towards the two other Guardian's, Tatsuko looked away, though Sataru met her at eye level.

Leiko; she was the strongest of the girl Guardian's, and never took up for shit. Especially from Kuroki.

When things weren't serious the girl could be fairly cheerful, and it was a definite she was loud. It was only when things like this happened, did her care free mask fade, and she was ready to bite your head off anytime. Whether it be verbally or physically, everyone – even Sataru – knew not to mess with her when she got serious.

Kuroki was just an idiot.

Said idiot glared, "Haru knows I'm not here to kiss her ass and be a fucking servant for her Guardian's reign." He stopped, pausing to glance at the brunette for a moment. "...I'm here to protect the people I care about. And I can't very well do that if no one's going to tell me shit!"

"You're not going to make much progress by.."

Haru tuned out then, small figure starting to shake slightly. No. No, she wasn't going to go and turn back into that useless little girl that always needed saving! If Kuroki wanted to know, he had the right to know.

...It was useless trying to keep everything from them now.

Standing here, and doing nothing for shit didn't make her look like a very good boss, did it?

"Leiko." Everyone froze.

The voice. Haru's voice. All four sets of eyes glancing towards her, Leiko stiffened when she saw her boss's eyes.

Orange. That firey, solemn orange...

It was lighter than usual. The flames, the flames resonating in her eyes were pure.

They were pure, with resolve.

"Leiko." Her softer, calmer voice rang throughout the room once more. "If Kuroki wishes to know – there should be nothing stopping him."

"Haru.." The girl known as Leiko had stepped aside, allowing Haru access to her Guardian of the Cloud Ring.

"Leiko. Please go get Rin and Haruka. I would like all the guardian's to be present for this."

"Ah...Hai.." Leiko glanced at Haru one more time, before fleeing, going off to fetch the other two remaining guardians.

Haru watched the girl leave, before turning her attention back to her Cloud Guardian. "Now then..Kuroki, what is it you wish to know?"

Kuroki gulped quietly, eyes suddenly turning scared.

When Haru was like this...when she seemed so serious, so ready to die...it scared him. It made him feel as if he didn't know anything. As if the one thing he thought would never change – could, all with one simple feeling.

"...There's no need for you to be in that mode right now, Haru.." Kuroki mumbled, blonde eye brows furrowing together slightly. And this...it became so hard to talk to her when she was like this. "Stop it.."

Only giving a single nod of her head as confirmation, Haru closed her eyes briefly, opening them a few seconds later.

Kuroki was relieved to see they were brown.

Like they should be.

"So.." Haru had started once again, looking Kuroki right in the eye. The brunette had also taken notice of Leiko and her two other Guardian's presence in the hallway. "What would Kuroki-kun like to know of Haru?"

—

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly when he first got to school. There stood Gokudera and Yamamoto, actually _arguing_ like old times.

"Yakyuu-baka! God, why? WHYY?"

"I-I said I'm sorry...haha...ha, I'll p-pay for another one?"

It was weird. It was so, _weird_. Either his ears have deceived him, or he had actually heard Yamamoto_ burst out laughing _for the first time in four years! He couldn't control it, Tsuna could feel his feet moving on their own, as he ran over to the two teens.

"Y-Yamamoto...Gokudera-kun..ano," Feeling himself stutter for the first time in a while, Tsuna cleared his throat. "Ohayo.." He greeted them awkwardly.

Quickly turning to his beloved boss, Gokudera waved cheerfully at him. "Ah, good morning Juudiame!"

"Morin' Tsuna," Yamamoto smirked, resting a hand on his hip.

He didn't know what.

Something just felt different today...

It made him happy and nervous at the same time...like, either something really good, or something really bad was about to happen today. Tsuna hoped it was the former. After so many years of doom and gloom, something good happening is just what they needed.

Smiling unconsciously, Tsuna hesitated when he looked down. It was a piece of bread...crumpled and dirty. "What's that?" He pointed at it.

Suddenly a dark aura surrounded them, along with more nervous laughter.

"_That_, Judiame," Tuna blinked upon hearing Gokudera's straining, angry, 'just wait till I kill you,' voice, the silver haired teen reserved only for Yamamoto. "Is my breakfast, that was forcibly dropped _out of my hands_ AND STEPPED ON BY THIS **IDIOT**!"

He was practically seething. And along with Yamamoto, Tsuna...couldn't help but laugh. Just, _laugh_.

Like old times...

_...Like old times..._Tsuna couldn't help but repeat the seemingly foreign words in his head.

Today...it seemed promising.

And for the first time in five years, Sawada Tsunayoshi actually felt _eager_ to get through his day.

Just then, Tsuna felt someone reach out from behind him and give him a hug. Already having a good idea of who it was, Tsuna chuckled quietly.

"Ohayo, Kyoko-chan."

The blonde smiled. "Tsu-kun, Ohayho!"

Beside her was Chrome, who only waved at him shyly. Tsuna smiled warmly back, giving the timid girl a tiny wave.

He turned back to his current **girlfriend**. "Is there a reason for the sudden happiness?" Tsuna laughed, gently caressing the sides of Kyko's cheeks.

Said girl blushed, smiling up at her **boyfriend** bashfully. "N-Not really...I don't know, I just feel happy today." She giggled. "And I'm glad I get to spend it with you.."

"Same here." Tsuna murmured.

Quietly, above them, Haru smiled. So it finally happened, huh? Half of her wanted to go rush down there, hug her used to be bestfriend, and ask for all the mushy detail's while being really happy for her.

The other half...the other half was slowly, so very _slowly __**breaking inside**_.

"Haru?" The alarmed voice of her Rain Guardian had snapped her out of her thoughts.

Only for her to realize...that she was crying.

_Again._

* * *

**..Don't kill me I promise she gets a happy ending! D:**

**...Just to justify this, I personally hate Kyoko. Or rather, I feel as if her only role in the show is being some giddy, mushy girl in fillers for Tsuna to fawn over ._. (I apologize if you love her.)  
**

**And I hate 2795, or 27K, or whatever you like to call it. All I know is that if they ever REALLY, LIKE OFFICIALLY got together Haru better either get Yamamoto, Gokudera, or Hibari...or something...  
**

**JUST SOMEONE. T-T  
**

**Anywayyyys...I...would really love if you guys could answer these questions for me..  
**

**.  
**

_**ON A SCALE OF ONE TO TEN HOW ANNOYED ARE YOU WITH MY OC'S? 1 BEING YOU LOVE THEM, 5 MEANING THEY'RE BORING, 10 BEING YOU HATE THEM AND WANT THEM GONE? (..please no 10's...I wouldn't know how to work that into the story T-T)  
**_

_**WOULD YOU LIKE A TSUNA AND HARU REUNION IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, OR CHAPTER FIVE? (Either way I have something planned, so pick as you please :D)  
**_

**_WHAT IS YOUR DESIRED PAIRING? ANY HARU PAIRING, 8086, 2786, 1886, 5986, WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE, AND OR CAN SEE FITTING IN THIS STORY THE BEST; WHAT YOU LIKE THE BEST._  
**

**_.  
_**

**...That is all :D! If you can answer those for me, I would really be grateful :))  
**

**Oh, and review! Don't forget to review and I'll give you a fast update like naaaaoooowwww :D!  
**

**Reviews = Motivation = Fast Updates  
**

**LOVES YOU ALLL THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWSSSSSSSS  
**

**See you sometime randomly this week :))  
**

**~ Lauren :))  
**

**Ps: It made me really happy to know people actually liked it. Thank you guys, love you :)  
**


	3. Hibari Kyoya - Protecting a friend

**A/N: ...You people are trying to kill me with kindness, aren't you? ._.**

**AREN'T YOU?!**

**GOD. I swear I'm freaking crying at all of your nice reviews. :(((**

**..Again, I am updating in like, two days xD Because all of your guys reviews have made me stay up late and finish the next chapter :) Geez, you people are too nice...**

**SEE! I TOLD YOU I WOULD UPDATE FAST IF YOU REVIEWED. ._. It's motivation, you know? Like people are actually _waiting_ for you to update :) Just gives me a feeling that I better hurry up xD**

**AHHH! Hehe, it seems everyone likes my OC's so YAY! :D! That made me really happy. Thank youuuu :))) LOL, a lot of people even said they'd be fine with Haru ending up with one of my OC's xDD ..Gah, I just personally find that funny :) It also makes me feel as if they're actually that good xD Thank you :)  
**

**Thank you a lot for answering the questions :) They helped me a lot, in a sense for where I'm going to be making this story go.**

**Anyway, this chapter is relatively short (SORRY!) but the next chapter will be a minimum of 4,000+ words so hopefully you're okay with this short length for now :)**

**Thank you all again (Geez, 20+ reviews?! GOD, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE.) And I really hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**WARNING: A GOOD AMOUNT OF FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER. ._. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my OC's.**

**Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Kuroki sighed, his insides over flowing with guilt. It had been a little over an hour since Haru and the idiot had left, but to him it felt like decades.

He could still remember. Her short, dead explanation to his asshole worthy question.

"_They didn't need me. I was a useless, annoying little girl who only got in the way. I was a burden. I knew it myself."_

Immediately, the only things he could think contradicted with her explanation so badly...

Haru? She's wasn't useless. Kuroki smiled bitterly; she was probably the strongest person he knew. Why else would he be following her? Her powers...they were so complex, so gentle...yet they were probably the most destructive force on the planet. At times he was even scared of them. Because when she entered that mode, when it felt as if she had thrown all of her emotions away...

He couldn't bare it.

She just...wasn't Haru. It wasn't her. And he knew her, no matter what the hell anyone else thought.

Just then a knock came at his door.

Kuroki sighed irritatedly, not having the energy, or the care to get up. He knew it wasn't Haru, it wasn't Tatsuko, it better not be Sataru, Leiko wouldn't even give him the shit of day...

That left Rin and Haruka.

Rin...He didn't really even talk to her. Fuck, she was Sataru's little sister! If he even so much as _tried_ to be a 'pervert' as the others said, to her, Sataru would come chasing after him with his scary older brother powers and kill him.

So then it was Haruka.

Hn. Haruka was his little sister. Only difference being he wasn't over protective with her, unlike how Sataru was with Rin. Him and Haruka...they didn't really even talk.

Haruka and Rin were the same age, both sixteen. While him, Haru, Tatsuko, and Leiko were all seventeen, most of them going on eighteen pretty soon. Sataru was already eighteen, and he was the oldest.

Opening the door an inch or two, Kuroki put up his cold facade. "What is it, Haruka?"

And there she stood. Same blonde hair, same skin complexion, though...her eyes were green. She was much smaller, and her green eyes, were constantly shaking. "A-Ano..Onee-san, L-Leiko-c-chan said to..." Haruka paused, trying to find the breath to finish her sentence.

Kuroki sighed, scratching the back of his neck boredly. And her...He couldn't be scarey, or a bitch to her. She was so timid, and shy. And if you scared her, she would fucking shoot you with lightning class flames.

Not that she did it on purpose.

But she was a cry baby. She didn't like bothering people, and she didn't like people bothering her. She was quiet, didn't talk much, and when she did talk, you kind of just wished she'd shut up.

"Leiko wanted me to do what, Haruka?" Kuroki could feel the annoyance seeping out of his voice. He couldn't cuss around her either. If he did she would start crying and _then_ burn him to a crisp with lightning.

"U-Um...She w-wanted you to...t-to a-ah, c-call Haru-sama a-and check if s-she was...o-okay..." Haruka looked up at her brother then, relieved that had she got the message out.

"Okay. You may leave now." Kuroki had murmured, already shutting the door.

One second before it was fully closed, "O-Okay. I love you."

Kuroki froze. Out of all the words in the world...the only ones she wouldn't stutter on were those...

She'd say it to him everyday, via the intercom they had set up in every room. He never said it back though. He didn't know why...he just didn't. Not even to his own blood related sister. But she still said it. Because she knew he was listening.

Kuroki could hear her foot steps, she was already walking away.

Blushing like the incompetent idiot he was, Kuroki opened his door again, calling out to his little sister softly. "..O-Oi.."

Haruka turned around, innocent green eyes curious. Her brother never stopped her before?

Kuroki sighed, turning away slightly. He was blushing. He murmured. "..I..I love you too.."

She smiled at him.

—

Haru sighed, finally taking refuge on a park bench.

This, was not good.

After crying like a baby for a few minutes, the brunette had fled, leaving her Rain Guardian's side and losing him in the process. She _would_ call him, but currently, her phone was being held hostage by a nest of squirls.

SQUIRLS.

The brunette grumbled to herself. "Mou...Haru is such a baka..baka baka baka _baka_ BAKA!" Reemphasizing in her old ways, Haru didn't even notice the dark presence descending towards her.

"You are disturbing the peace of Namimori's park, and are attracting unwanted attention. You will state your name and purpose this instant or..."

The dark voice had paused.

"I will bite you to death."

—

Tatsuko groaned exasperatedly, blue eyes wary and brain not knowing where the hell he was.

Suddenly his phone rang.

Praying it was Haru, the Rain Guardian quickly reached for his phone, fumbling with it at first, he finally answered. "Hello?"

"Oi, idiot. Put Haru on the phone. She's not answering her's for some reason."

Shit.

...Just, _shit_.

"A-Ah..Kuroki...hahaha, w-what are you doing..? Haha.." He couldn't tell him he lost Haru! If Kuroki screamed then Sataru would come and THEN he would be dead.

DEAD.

"The hell are you talking about?" Tatsuko could practically hear the Cloud Guardian roll his eyes. "Just put her on the phone. Leiko told me to check on her."

"She um, c-can't..."

"Why the hell not?"

"Be-because.."

There was a pause. Then, "You motherfucker! Something happened, didn't it? I swear if you don't fucking tell me right now I'm getting Sataru!"

Tatsuko almost gasped, pulling the phone closer to his face, the Rain Guardian panicked. "N-NOTHING HAPPENED! STOP BRINGING UNNECESSARY PEOPLE INTO THIS!"

"Like shit nothing happened! Stop trying to hide it you little fucker!"

"Nothing happened! You have no proof whatsoe—"

"SATARU—"

"Wha—NO, SHUT UP! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Screaming into the phone like it was his lifeline, Tatsuko froze when a considerably deeper voice rang throughout his ear drums.

"Tch. Tatsuko," Sataru's murmurs were quiet. But to the Rain Guardian they were fucking _deadly_. "If something happens to Haru-sama, I _will_ kill you. Understand?"

Tatsuko gulped, feeling as if he had lost his voice. All he could choke out was a yes.

Though it seemed as if the Mist Guardian wasn't done tormenting him yet. "We are her Guardian's, Tatsuko. Our job is to protect her – and if you let anything happen to her...you have failed not only as a Guardian, but as a friend.

I will then not hesitate to kill you, and will forever think of you as **scum**. I don't care what the hell happened. You keep her safe or your soul belongs to _me_."

After that, Tatsuko was left with the deafening silence of the dial tone.

But suddenly Sataru's words rang in his head.

_If you let anything happen to her...you have failed not only as a Guardian, __**but as a friend.**_

Guilt flowing throughout his veins, Tatsuko clicked his tongue in annoyance.

He did that on purpose...

"Maa...I'm not accomplishing anything by sitting around." The Rain Guardian grinned. "Time to get serious."

Taking a deep breath, Tatsuko concentrated on his resolve until the small kanji inscripted on his right wrist faintly glowed a light blue. Closing his eyes for a few moments, Tatsuko let out a calm breath. He opened his eyes. They were now, a calm, tranquil blue. Much deeper then his regular color of eye sight.

Staring down at the inscription on his wrist, Tatsuko murmured. "Tracking flames...on."

Closing his eyes once again, Tatsuko was surprised at how many people in this area possessed deathperation flames. At least over five hundred. Scanning all the flames in the area for Haru's special mark, Tatsuko was relieved to find that she was...

_2.5 miles north. Destination; Namimori Park._

Only problem being...there was another flame, very _very_ close to hers. It was purple...cloud class, and it's aura almost rivaled Kuroki's.

Tatsuko grimaced. _Yabe...I have to hurry._

Zooming up into the sky, the Rain Guardian headed for his destination. Only one thing left to do.

_Find Haru._

—

"_I will bite you to death._"

Right when she had heard those words, Haru _knew_ she was as good as dead. There was no more running. Not from him.

"H...Hibari-san..." Haru gulped, staring at the raven haired _demon_ before her.

His hair had gotten shorter, having more spikes here and there...his eyes were a more pronounced blue now...and he no longer wore his Disciplinary Committee uniform. Now he wore jeans, black, fitted. A purple V-neck, and on top a simple black blazer.

He looked...almost _normal_.

It was weird.

He merely stared at her. "Hn. Another stalker.." Rolling his eyes, Haru watched in disbelief as he turned to walk away. "Yelling uselessly disturbs the peace of Namimori. Do it again and I wont hesitate to bite you to death."

His back was turned to her, and Haru couldn't help but...do the exact opposite of what he just said. "H-HEY! WAIT A MOMENT, HARU IS SO NOT A STALKER DESU!"

Glancing back at her, Haru almost froze under his glare. "Is that so?"

Haru hesitated at first, before calming down and reminding herself that she was no longer that oblivious little girl that made emo prefects mad at her because she brought up Sakura and Mukuro.

"Hai!" She answered confidently.

Expecting him to yell at her, Haru almost screamed when he appeared right before her, his arms crossed. "..Your name was Haru?" He questioned her apathetically.

"Um...yes.." Haru stared at the prefect weirdly, not expecting him to care about what her name was.

Suddenly he grabbed her wrist.

"H-Hey! L-Let go of Haru—"

"..A certain group of herbivores have been looking for you for a long time, _Miura Haru_." He shook his head. "Troublesome. Making me have to bring you back to them now."

"What..." Haru paused, voice dying in her throat. Oh.._that_.

"I'm bringing you back with me." Hibari said, walking in the direction of the High School, her arm in a firm vice grip.

"..No!" Haru yelled. She wasn't ready...She didn't have Tatsuko or anyone with her! ...She _couldn't_ face them alone.. "H-Haru doesn't want to go!" She struggled, trying to free her arm from his grasp without hurting him.

"...Please do not resist." His voice was calm, cold. She had started crying. Now he didn't have the heart to force her. "I—"

"**I'm sorry. But I'm going to have to ask you to get your hands off of ****my boss.**"

...Haru froze. She turned, she stared...

"_Tatsuko..._"

* * *

**Oooooh :O! ..Suspense (not really..). LOL.**

**Hibari fangirls raise your hands :D! *raises hand***

**Maa, I mostly added Hibari in this chapter, because someone who took the time to type me a long (very long, love long) review, had brought up the situation of them not thinking I was totally fair to Hibari in the first chapter.**

**And honestly, I agree. xD**

**I read it over one more time, and I admit, I didn't intend for him to be THAT mean xD So hopefully this makes up for it :) (Lol, does he still seem mean?)  
**

**If any of you have the heart to review for me, please do. :) I would love to read your guy's feed back.**

**And if you want a fast update, reviewing will guarantee that update 99.9% of the time :)  
**

**Thank you for your support; it means a lot, and I hope you guys have a good day :)  
**

**~ Lauren :)**

* * *

_**Lol...Hibari VS Tatsuko.. xD  
**_

**_I wonder who's going to win. .-._  
**


	4. Savior - The three rules

**A/N: OMG. OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG!**

**GIUEFEWOIF;AKLSNFCUJEBVBVAEJFNONBFOAIEB ASDFGHJKL! **

**This story has now reached 50+ reviews! OH YES.**

**Thank you everyone! And, to celebrate the 50th review, I would like to ask the last SIGNED IN author, which is DarkinocensDLT, to please answer this question:**

* * *

**_WHO WOULD YOU LIKE HARU TO MEET NEXT?_**

* * *

**Of course, you don't have to answer it. And we can just go on with our days if you don't, but if you do then in the next chapter, or when I decide Haru is going to meet the guardians, the person who you pick will be who she meets next.**

**You may even pick for her to meet all the Guardians. WOO REUNION~ :)**

**My real 50th reviewer is otaku anonymous, but since they don't have a sign in, then some guest person can just enter they're name and be all like 'OOh, I'm him/her, and so I pick blah blah.' You know. GOMEN OTAKU! BUT THANK YOU FOR BEING MY 50TH REVIEW!**

**I really love all of your guy's feedback, and I'm glad to see you're all enjoying this crappy story xD Sorry I took a little longer to update this time...and uh, haha...this chapter in fact, isn't 4,000+ words (Gah, I'm such a liar..) but it's like close to 3,000 which is longer than the last chapter, so..**

**HOPFULLY YOU DON'T CARE! :D**

**KK, enjoy, love you all thank youuuu~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything bu the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

"**I'm sorry. But I'm going to have to ask you to get your hands off of my boss.**"

...Haru froze. She turned, she stared...

"_Tatsuko..._"

* * *

Immediately, Haru could feel the grip Hibari had on her wrist tighten.

Hibari glanced towards her. "Do you know him?"

The brunette merely nodded, not having the breath to speak.

Tatsuko...why was he here? Or...why did he look ready to fight? Haru frowned. She thought she taught him not to go into _that_ mode, unless absolutely necessary. Well...she had broken that rule today, but she wasn't going to hurt anyone.

Feeling her bossly instincts kick in, Haru spoke to her Rain Guardian in the only way she knew how.

"Tatsuko-kun!" Upon hearing her cheerful voice, he hesitated. "Tatsuko-kun, Haru is fine. Please do not hurt Hibari-san."

Blue eyes unusually apathetic, Tatsuko glanced at Haru's hand, that of which was still encased in Hibar's firm grip. He stared at her. "Tell him to let go."

Turning to said prefect, Haru was cut off before she even asked.

"No." Hibari glanced at her Rain Guardian, blue eyes lighting up with a certain blood thirst. "He gives off a strong aura.." Suddenly, he smirked. "Fight me."

"Wha.." Haru could feel her jaw drop, before she suddenly had the urge to smack him in the back of the head.

That was what she was trying to avoid!

"I do not wish to fight you." Tatsuko's voice brought the brunette out of her thoughts. "Please let go of my boss."

"And if I don't?" Hibari tightened his hold on the girl's wrist; he was going to fight this man. He's already decided.

Throughout the years he's spent with those petty herbivores, Hibari had concluded that people who were able to produce these _deathperation flames_ were considerably stronger than those who couldn't. Though sadly, the only people he knew of who could produce such power were...

And he hated to admit it..

_Herbivores._ Hibari rolled his eyes.

Blue flames...they were the same color flames the baseball herbivore possessed. Hibari smirked. That particular herbivore was _okay_, when he got serious.

...But the look in this persons eyes...it reminded him so much of that cursed herbivore, _Sawada Tsunayoshi_...

Though only one thing would be different when he fought this time.

He would not lose.

"Well?" Hibari pressed, getting tired of the mans constant silence.

"..Do you intend to hurt Haru-sama?" He was now walking towards them, slowly...like he was about to catch a _prey_.

Hibari smirked once again, glancing at the herbivore he currently held hostage. She was glaring at him. The most amusing part? ..She _almost_ looked intimidating.

"That depends on your answer to fight me." Hibari said.

Tatsuko narrowed his eyes, pure generated Rain flames suddenly coming out of the tips of all his fingers. His nails had gotten longer, sharper...veins were visible, surrounding his pale hands.

He raised one of them to Hibari. "If even one of my finger tips collide with your skin – my flames will not cease to burn you to ashes from the inside out." Tatsuko paused, the flames surrounding his finger tips suddenly becoming stronger. "I will then use my transformed hand to tear through your body, and gouge your heart _right out of your still breathing chest._

My flames will not let you die until I deem so.

And while you watch me crush your vital organs into nothingness..." Hibari stared in mute interest as the Rain Guardian paused yet again, closing his eyes.

He opened them. "I will make you _regret_ ever wanting to fight me."

"Tch. Never thought I'd see the day _you_ got your ass in line."

Shifting her feet uncomfortably, Haru smiled.

That voice..

"Kuroki.." Tatsuko turned to the Could Guardian calmly. "What are you doing here?"

The blonde smirked. "Saving your ass."

"..I don't need your help."

"Yah ya do." Kuroki rolled his eyes, walking past Tatsuko. "And get out of that mode already. Sataru and Rin are the only ones in this family that are allowed to be sadistic and emo."

"You are a sadist."

"I AM NOT!" Kuroki glared at the Rain Guardian, a small blush adorning his cheeks. WHERE THE HELL HAD THAT EVEN COME FROM!

"Yes. You like to harass Haru."

"Fuck you.." Kuroki scowled. He refused get mad at the idiot and embarrass himself more.

Only to take one look at Haru, and blush his fucking face off.

"Why the fuck are you looking at me like that?" Kuroki could feel his eye twitch.

Why was she being all..._sparkly?_

"Because! Kuroki-kun looks so cool right now, it's like he came to save Haru! Right? Because Kuroki-kun was worried about Haru?"

The blonde merely sighed, feeling his face temperature heat up more. "Yeah, yahh...Whatever."

...You'd think that after you make fun of someone a thousand times they wont like you.

...Haru was such a nut.

"_Anyways_," Kuroki rolled his eyes, scoffing at the dark haired man before him. "Usually when people hold hands, the guy doesn't try and cut off the girl's blood circulation. I can see you're hurting her." Kuroki chuckled, almost _sadistically_. Before he abruptly stopped.

"Now let the fuck go before I make you."

And in response Hibari merely smirked. Finally; some action. "Is that a challenge?"

"Tch." Kuroki scoffed. "Well I'm not inviting you to a tea party, if that's what you're asking."

Acting as if he didn't even hear him (much to Kuroki's anger), Hibari turned to whisper something to Haru. The brunette..nodded, a solemn look suddenly on her face. Kuroki raised an eye brow. The fucker...he said something to her...

Letting go of the girl's wrist, Hibari pulled out both his tonfas, encasing the steel weapons in deathperation flames.

He stared. "I urge you not to underestimate me." And with lightning speed, Hibari left Haru's side, appearing before Kuroki and holding a single tonfas dangerously close to his neck. "If you do...I will bite you to death."

As Kuroki kept the prefect caught up in conversation, Tatsuko made a move to get near Haru, stopping confusedly when she shook her head at him.

"Haru-sama?"

"Don't, Tatsuko.." Haru spoke softly, massaging her sore wrist. "..I'm okay."

Taken aback by her way of speech, Tatsuko nodded. This was serious.

And yet he almost face palmed when he heard Kuroki _laughing_.

Hibari's tonfas was still an inch away from his neck, yet the blonde was still laughing, not even bothering to muffle his sounds of amusement.

Still gasping for air, Kuroki smirked. "_Bite you to death?_ Pfft. That's just about the _stupidest_ one liner I've ever heard."

The blonde paused, and Haru wanted to so badly smack him! But Hibari couldn't hear her...or...

Haru cursed. _Dammit, Kuroki...Don't underestimate him!_

He continued, a light scowl gracing his lips. "I can tell by your attitude you're used to people bowing down to you and begging for their lives at the mercy of your hands." Kuroki paused to snicker thoughtfully. He stopped. "People are always shaking in fear when you come around. I bet that loony ass catch phrase even fools some of them."

Kuroki bit his lip, making it look as if he was getting ready to laugh again. And a second later – the look on his face couldn't be any more serious. "**It's too bad...I rather rot in hell than bow down to the likes of you.**"

And with that said, the first punch was thrown.

Effortlessly knocking the steel tonfas out of the prefect's hands, Kuroki tore through Hibari's deathperation flames as if they were nothing but mere air molecules. Combat was his specialty. Especially when people thought they had the right to touch Haru.

PFFT.

That really made him want to laugh.

"Rule number one: No one touches Haru."

Kuroki scowled, taking the two dead tonfas off the floor and crushing them with his bare hands. They were now two steel heaps, distorted and broken.

"Rule number two: No one hurts Haru."

Grabbing the deformed tonfas in both his hands, Kuroki threw a single one of them at Hibari, hitting the prefect right in the shoulder.

Kuroki smirked.

_Something had cracked._

And suddenly, he paused. A pure violet flame appearing in his hand, Kuroki took the other steel heap and threw it into a small building.

It burned straight through.

"...Rule number three..."

Picking Hibari up off the ground, Kuroki sighed.

"Break rule's one and two.."

He paused.

"**...I'll kill you.**"

...And it was then, that the limp, broken Hibari he held in one hand started to _laugh_. And right when Kuroki was about to stab him through the chest, the person – the man he was just holding had disappeared. So had the bloody steel heap. And so had the hole he broke in the building wall.

Mentally, Kuroki face palmed.

_Fucking Mist user...I could have sworn he used Cloud flames...Tch. Guess he can use Mist flames too..._

"Illusions.." The blonde scoffed. He was never good at reading illusions. Being the head strong person he was, it just never seemed necessary. Piss him off, and you could consider yourself dead.

A rustling sound was heard, and a clean, no blood, bruises, no signs of pain whatsoever Hibari Kyoya hopped down from a near by tree.

He smirked. "Your ability's are strong. If I had been fighting you a couple seconds ago I would have been dead."

Kuroki rolled his eyes. "Like I came here to be praised by you.."

Ignoring him again, Kuroki could feel a vein pop out on his forehead. Hibari continued. "But you are still an idiot. And for that my Mist flames will fool you."

About to fucking yell at the prick, Kuroki almost screamed when Hibari turned to Haru instead.

"Muira Haru...As repayment for keeping our deal and letting me observe your companions abilities, I will accept the fact of you seeing the herbivores when you please."

Starting to walk off, Hibari paused. "Please see them soon. They are worried about you."

After that he had fled, leaving Kuroki in a annoyed heap, Tatsuko still watching silently, and Haru, smiling, yet still frowning inside.

She was happy. She had gotten Hibari to leave without hurting him. But the last thing he said...

They were worried about her? ...Yeah, right...

If they were worried about her they would have come for her by now. Reborn knew where she was. She was sure he told them at least once...

If they were worried they would have come to look for her.

...But they didn't.

And suddenly, Haru felt a hand on her shoulder.

The Rain Guardian smiled timidly, having deactivated his deathperation mode when Hibari left. "Sorry for overreacting, Haru-chan." He laughed, glancing towards the blonde ahead who was still sulking angrily. "It's a good thing Kuroki came at the last minute.."

Haru giggled. "Ah.."

Kuroki...she heard what he said. His rules...his unofficial, sweet, heart warming rules...Right at that moment...right at that moment she had felt like crying. Kuroki...he had always said that he didn't care. That he was doing this for himself. But deep down...deep down Haru always knew...

He thought of her as family too.

He needed her as much as she needed him...and when he said...when he said that no one could touch her. _No one could her hurt her..._

Finally she couldn't take it.

Running up to the already irritated blonde, Haru hugged him from behind, feeling tears come to her eyes as she pressed her face against his muscled back.

"H-Ha.." Kuroki mumbled, about to overreact and spazz...but then he felt it. It was warm, and wet against his dry t-shirt...and if it was anything else he probably would have pushed her away...

...But he couldn't. Not when she was crying.

He couldn't blush and act like a fool now.

And so, he turned around...and hugged her. It wasn't much; just a hand to her back, holding her to him slightly. And he waited, patiently, as she cried, and cried...

A faint blush still resided on his cheeks, deepening when he locked glances with Tatusko who was _smirking_ at him. The blonde merely scoffed, turning his head in the other direction.

A yard or two away Tatsuko chuckled, smiling. And suddenly, a idea popped into the Rain Guardian's mind. Smirking faintly, Tatsuko took out his phone. Kuroki had showed him up. Sataru was probably going to beat his ass now..

So, payback was only necessary.

And a few seconds later, when Kuroki heard a annoying _click_ sound...

"...YOU ASS!"

"Haha! I run faster than you do!"

"NOT FOR LONG!"

"HARRUUU! Kuroki's trying to kill me!"

"DAMN RIGHT I AM!"

"...Well that's mean."

"ERASE IT YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

"No, this way Sataru has a reason to kill both of us.."

"HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT MAKE THINGS BETTER?!"

"Because...You get to die with me!" He grinned.

And Haru, who was left sitting in the grass after Kuroki had carelessly thrown her off, smiled, going off to chase the two boys.

"Wait for Haru desu!"

She smiled once more.

—

An hour later, Tatsuko sighed. "...Haru...will you buy me a new phone?"

* * *

**Ladeda~ Kuroki AWW! x3**

**KK, so I don't really know what to say xD **

**But thank you guys again, if you would like to review there is no way I am objecting so go right aheaddddd!**

**If you would like a fast update, a review will confirm that update 99.9% of the time :)**

**And have a good day! Thanks for the support I love you!**

**~ Lauren :)**

**PS: Sorry if this chapter has a bunch of typos, and or grammar shit, I didn't re-read xD Don't have time to ._.**


	5. The long way - One after another

***Comes out from behind giant boulder* ...Is it safe?**

**Um...Helloo...ahaha...**

**HONTO NI GOMEN FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**Hopefully you forgive my sorry ass, but Middle School is SUCH A PAIN. ****Um, sorry again I love you all and hopefully you're not mad at me! ****AND OMG THE REVIEWS! THE REVIEWS ARE SO AWESOME! :D! ****KK, not going to waste anymore of your time...sorry sorry sorry, and here you go! :)**

**Hope it was worth the wait.**

**ENJOY! :)**

* * *

Sometimes she thought it wasn't fair. How everyone seemed to just fit in to everything. How watching Tsuna and Kyoko share a light kiss in the park made her want to smile, and cry at the same time. At how selfish she was being for still holding onto that hopeless love she had for a certain Tenth Generation Vongola Boss.

Everything was falling apart.

It had been couple day's since their spat with Hibari, and right now she was all alone.

Kuroki and Tatsuko had left to pick up some item her advisor's had left her. They'd be back by tomorrow, but Tatsuko had said something to her before he left. Something she just couldn't get off her mind.

"_Haru.." His face, his rare face expression of seriousness was showing. "Haru we've been here for almost a week now with no progress whatsoever. You know I don't like to snap at you...but we really need to get a move on. Your family needs you." A smile had cracked through then, pearl white teeth gleaming. "And I thought you said you weren't going to let these people hold you back."_

Haru sighed, running her hands through her hair unconsciously. Stupid Tatsuko! He was such a guilt tripper!

So she was afraid to face them? So what?!

"Haru know's what.." The brunette mumbled to herself, her mind suddenly going back to all the good times she's had with Tsuna, and the rest.

To her life five years ago.

"Gokudera-san's mean!" Haru yelled, random people on the streets stopping to stare at them.

Green eyes flashing with annoyance, Gokudera snapped at the brunette in front of him. "Like I give a fuck about what you think!"

It was then, that Gokudera noticed how many people were now looking at them, and mentally cursed his habitual potty mouth. So he accidentally tripped her and she scraped her fucking knee! It was just a teeny tiny scrape! Nothing compared to what he, or the Tenth go through...

And if she was going to go around, everyday, fucking _screaming_ about becoming the Tenth's wife, well then she had to know that the wife of the Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola Family,_ had _to be able to endure more than a TINY FUCKING KNEE SCRAPE!

Huffing in irritation, Gokudera glared. "Aho-na! Stop fucking yelling!"

"MOU! Gokudera-san's yelling louder than Haru desu!" Tears were in her eyes now, as the small brunette glanced down at her now bleeding knee.

He was such a meanie! Meanie, meanie meanie meanie! Meanie Gokudera! MEEEAAANN!

Too busy screaming in her mind, Haru almost had a panic attack when she felt something touch her wounded knee.

It was then that she noticed it was only Gokudera...and it was then when she realized...she had just kicked him in the face...

"H-Hahi!" Gasping, Haru quickly stood, scrambling over to the silver haired boy.

The bottom of her shoe had left a nasty red mark on the side of his face. There must have been something sharp under her shoe because there was a cut on his left, upper cheek; leaking blood.

Again, she panicked.

"H-Haru is s-so very sorry, desu! She...Haru didn't mean to kick Gokudera-san in the face p-please forgive Haru! Haru is so so so so so so s—"

"Just put the damn bandage on..." Sighing, Gokudera quietly placed the small bandage over the girl's open cut, pressing on it gently to secure it.

Haru smiled, staring at the green eyed boy before her.

Maybe he's just a little sweet...

"Arigatou, Gokudera-san! Haru thinks that is very sweet desu!"

"Che..." Turning away from the girl, Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Whatever..."

And Haru just had to giggle. Just a little.

Smiling at the fond memory, Haru stayed silent for a while. Gokudera Hayato...Out of all the people in the world, he was probably the only one she actually really _enjoyed_ arguing with. Maybe because she knew he cared. Because at the end of every argument he'd always do something for her. Whenever she started crying he would always unintentionally make her feel better.

And up until five years ago there's never been a doubt in her mind that he stopped caring.

...For that she would always think of him as a friend.

Even if he was a friend she couldn't face at the moment.

There were other friends, too...

Like her bestfriend.

It was late. Everyone at the base was already asleep, the two girls just finishing up the dishes. Haru sighed. She didn't like being in the future...what if them being in the future causes the present time to mess up? ...What if when they go back everything's different..?

"Ne, Kyoko-chan?"

"Hai, Haru-chan?"

"Do you ever think...D-Does Kyoko-chan ever think...that one day, we wont be bestfriends anymore?"

Not even glancing up at her, Kyoko stated her answer casually. "No."

"H-Hahi..." Haru stopped scrubbing a dirty plate to look towards her bestfriend, and secretly her love rival. "K-Kyoko-chan.."

"I've been through a lot with you, Haru-chan...I don't think I could ever stop being bestfriends with you after we've been through so much together. Tsuna-kun, Yamamoto-kun, and Gokudera-kun, too...everyone in our family. I love you all so much, especially you, Haru-chan!" The blonde haired girl smiled, then, grabbing Haru's soap covered hands in hers.

"I'll always be there for you!" She had murmured, determination shining in her light tan eyes. "No matter—" And then she was interrupted. Interrupted by a nearly crying Haru, wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Kyoko smiled. "..what..."

Feeling tears prickle at her eyes, Haru wiped them away quickly. Thinking about all these memories..._She missed them_. No matter what she did, what she said...she missed them. And thinking about all the good times she's had with all of them, her stupid, insensitive reason for running away seemed really childish to her now.

It's not like they were obligated to listen to her twenty four seven.

But it seems as if five years ago, her immature mind had her thinking that. It made her sick.

"_Haru.." His face, his rare face expression of seriousness was showing. "Haru we've been here for almost a week now with no progress whatsoever. You know I don't like to snap at you...but we really need to get a move on. Your family needs you." A smile had cracked through then, pearl white teeth gleaming. "And I thought you said you weren't going to let these people hold you back."_

His words flashed in her mind again.

Haru sighed.

He was right. Tatsuko was _always_ right. What was she doing here? She should have been home by now. She should have had this stupid alliance done, and over with by now...

But thinking about them...

It turned her into a weakling. A coward.

It broke her, until she didn't even know how to think clearly anymore.

And she didn't know why.

"Tch. Crying again, Haru?" A voice struck her then, and Haru suddenly had the urge to crawl in a hole and die.

Kuroki rolled his cloudy silver eyes. "I swear you PMS more than Lieko bitch." A hand then came out, gently ruffling her hair. The blonde crouched down to gaze at her, saying softly. "Stop crying."

And of course that only made her want to cry more.

Kuroki sighed, pushing the small girl into his chest and resting a hand on her back soothingly. These supposed_Vongola_ people they were building a alliance with? Yeah? He hated them.

**Absolutely hated them.**

It made it even worse that the supposed _package_ they were suppose to pick up from the family advisor's was but a mere_ message (_Kuroki personally flipped out at that – why the fuck didn't they just use a damn telephone?!) saying that they had to build the alliance the _long _way.

Pfft. Whatever the fuck _that_ meant.

Of course he had asked, (well, more like: "Shit heads, HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS.) but they said to ask Haru.

And so here he was, while Tatsuko went back to the estate to go get the rest of the guardians; apparently they were needed for this supposed_ long way_, to work.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance, Kuroki paused when he felt Haru lift her head from his chest.

He stared at her. "Nuisance."

Hoping it would get some kind of rise from her, Kuroki almost face palmed when he remembered that Haru was an idiot who didn't respond to his insults like a normal person.

She smiled sadly at him – a heart broken smile, that almost broke _his_ heart in the process. She whispered. "_I'm sorry._"

_And then_ Kuroki wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

_She wasn't suppose to sound like that._

"Haru—" He practically cut himself off.

Someone was watching them.

Tightening his hold on the brown eyed girl, Kuroki glared at the bush straight ahead of him. "Do you enjoy stalking crying girls?" Kuroki grimaced. "Show yourself."

There was a pause, before the same bush the blonde was glaring at started to rustle. Kuroki could feel Haru stiffen in his arms. It only made him want to pull her closer.

Finally someone came out.

He was tall – dark brown hair, with lighter, carefree eyes. And there was a certain air around him that unconsciously reminded him of Tatsuko. Kuroki scowled.

_How disgusting._

About to cuss the boy out, Kuroki paused when he felt Haru firmly break out of his grip. She hid herself behind him, tears still falling from her eyes, and small stature still shaking slightly.

Again, he frowned. Was she doing this because of the idiot in front of them?

"The hell are you?" Kuroki questioned the man harshly.

Though he merely smiled sadly at him – before that smile slowly disappeared. Kuroki could practically hear him take a breath as he quietly answered, and stiffened when he heard Haru gasp quietly behind him.

Once more, he grimaced.

_Yamamoto Takeshi?_

* * *

"Long way?"

Back at the estate, Sataru scowled. _Long way?_ What did that mean?

Tatsuko merely nodded. "That's what Ayoko baa-chan said."

Though calm on the outside, inside, the Rain Guardian was worried. Not even Sataru knew what that meant? That honestly didn't make any sense to him. Throughout the years, it was common knowledge that Sataru knew more than Haru when it came to rituals and alliances. When it came to business, actually. Did that mean this supposed _long way_ was some kind of secretive process that was preserved only for the bosses? Only for Haru?

"Go call Rin and Haruka." Sataru's monotone broke through his thoughts. "I'll get Leiko."

"Why do you always get to go to Leiko-chan?" Without thinking, Tatsuko let the dumbass worthy words spill out of his mouth.

Glare. "Why do you care?"

"Why do_ you_ care?"

"I don't!"

"Well then let me get Leiko-chan!"

"No!"

"WHY NOT?"

"Urgh - _because I said so!_ Fucking brat, go away!" Whacking him in the head, Sataru rolled his eyes before strutting off.

_The brat_ - did he seriously just _argue_ with him?

Just because he had a little school boy crush on Leiko didn't mean he was going to _help him with it!_ Sataru thought everyone in his house knew that what he said went. If he had let Tatsuko get Leiko the idiot would have gotten lost staring at her, and knowing her whorey ways Leiko would probably flirt back.

He didn't have _time_ for such foolishness.

**And NO - He wasn't jealous.**

Geez.

* * *

"Haha..hey Haru...Long time no see, huh?"

And when six other figures stepped out of the bushes after him, Kuroki wanted to murder them all.

Because Haru had fallen to her knees; pleading for them to _go away_.

And he could do nothing but stand there and watch her suffer. Because she wouldn't tell him why she was hurting.

* * *

**So, I guess you've guess it already - Full Tsuna&Haru reunion next chapter.**

**BUT YOU'RE WRONG.**

**I'm not telling you how, but you're wrong. _Muahaha_.**

**Anyway, thanks to all the people who have waited so long for this. Hope I didn't disappoint.**

**If anyone is still reading this half-assed fanfic, review for me! :) ...But I understand if you hate me because I haven't updated...**

**I still love you all anyway! **

**KK, love you guys, leave a review to make me feel loved, and have a nice day! :D!**

**~ Lauren :)**


End file.
